


Sam is done.

by aloha_cowgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowgirl/pseuds/aloha_cowgirl
Summary: Sam is so done with the distracted staring, the lingering looks, and the perpetual state of mutual pining between Dean and Castiel.





	Sam is done.

For the fourth time today, Sam cleared this throat. Once again, Dean and Cas had gotten distracted by one another and Sam was left waiting for them to remember he, along with the rest of the world, existed.

“Dean? The case?” he prompted, thunking his coffee mug on the diner’s table a little harder than necessary.

Tearing his eyes away from Castiel’s, he finally turned to face his brother. “Oh, uh—it’s this hotel just outside Jackson. Sounds like a salt and burn thing, but it could be more than one. The, uh, attacks have been centered around the, um, top floor,” he coughed in hesitation, “mainly the, uh, _honeymoon suite_.”

Sam rolled his eyes. _Convenient_ , he thought. “So, what’s the plan? Three dudes check in to the honeymoon suite together? That might draw a little attention.”

“We could ask for a room next to the suite,” Castiel offered.

Dean shook his head. “I’m not gonna be the creep that asks for the room _next door_ to where all the action happens. That’s just pervy.”

“So you two take the suite. We’ll just say it’s your honeymoon. I’ll get a separate room,” Sam suggested, hopefully. Not only did having his own room sound like a dream come true, but maybe throwing Dean and Cas into the same room would encourage some progress in their perpetual state of hopelessly pining for one another.

Dean bristled. “What—why—I mean, why Cas and me?”

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother, annoyed. _Fine_. _If he wants to play games..._

“Yeah, y’know, you’re right, Dean. Cas, you and I will take the suite. It’d probably be more believable anyway. Dean can get his own room. I’m sure he’ll find someone to share it with though. I know it’s, uh, been a while since you got the enjoy some privacy.” He quickly raised his brows indicatively at a pretty waitress as she stopped to refill their coffee.

Dean’s eyes widened, but Sam knew his options were limited. He could argue that he and Cas should pretend to be the couple and share the honeymoon suite or he could argue that he and Sam should share, but why would he complain? No, he was stuck. Sam smiled to himself victoriously, pulling out his phone to make the reservations. They were still a few hours away, but since it was the off-season, the rooms would be available tonight.

The rest of their meal was quiet. Castiel seemed distracted and Dean seemed anxious, but Sam was in a great mood. Once they were done at the diner, they double-checked the Impala for their supplies and headed out. The ride, too, was quiet, though Sam caught the lingering looks being passed between Dean and Castiel through the rearview mirror.

When they arrived at the hotel, Sam wasted no time heading in to check-in, leaving Dean and Cas to talk about whatever it is that they talk about. He’d decided that one way or another, it was time for them to get their heads out of their asses.

**

Outside the hotel, Castiel leaned against the passenger side of the Impala, arms folded. Dean made his way around the front of the car. When he stopped in front of Castiel, the angel gave him a half-hearted glare.

“I should get inside to my husband, _Sam_.”

“C’mon, Cas…” Dean gave him his best guilty puppy eyes, a trick he’d learned from Sam. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, Dean? I can pretend to be married to your brother. It’s just a case.”

“No. It isn’t.” Dean said, hanging his head. “I should have said something. I should have said something months ago.”

Cas tilted his head slightly, waiting for Dean to continue, but instead the hunter leaned forward, tucking his hands inside of Castiel’s trench coat, not for the first time, wrapping his hands around his waist. He planted a long sweet kiss on familiar lips. “Love you, Cas.”

“I know you do, Dean. I love you, too.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, melting into the comforting embrace.

“C’mon. Let’s go tell him,” Dean said, leaning in for another kiss before pulling apart and intertwining their fingers. They turned to head inside, stopping short at the sight of Sam just outside the front door.

“I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Sam yelled, laughing as he approached. He shook his head with laughter. “God—how long—when—,” he stopped to let out an exasperated sigh, eyeing his brother’s shocked smile and handing over his key cards. “Enjoy your haunted honeymoon suite.”


End file.
